A Dragon's Love
by Elltiana
Summary: Corrin has become the new King of Valla after the war of Anankos defeat. He doesn't have Queen to rule at his side. He has eyes on one girl, but he's embarrassed to tell her that he loves her. He loved her since he first meet her. Corrin needs to figure out something for her to love him or will it be too late?
**This is another FE story from me. My main one is called Fire Emblem Fates: The Dark Continent. This one is a break or idea story for me for the main story. Although, I love Corrin and Azura as a pairing. They make a cute couple when I saw them. They are soooo cute together. :D**

 **Kamui means 'god' from the Ainu language. Which it means. He is the person destined to decide the fate of the Earth. To rest it in the hands of the humans, so they can do whatever they wish, or, leave it to Nature, without humanity to destroy it.**

 **Just like in Fates. He has to choose a side what is right for the world for peace.**

 **Fates are in Medieval Era, because of Nohr wants to conquer Hoshido for land. Something like that I think.**

 **Oh, I forgot to say something. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KANAS! Even through I missed their birthdays. ^^**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Anankos' defeat and Corrin became the new King of Valla. His siblings are happy that he is the one who will lead prosperity to Valla. The three kingdoms became allies with one another. Everyone in Valla is enjoying their peace with their new king.

Corrin is happy to see the people of Valla enjoying their new life in the kingdom. He never thought his people will be in peace like this. He is reminded that every king needs a queen to rule at their side. He has eyes on one certain woman, but he is too embarrassed to tell her how he feels. Every time he is alone with her, he starts to talk nervously and say things that don't make sense. He hates it when he talked like that to her. He doesn't want that, he just wants to tell her how he feels about her.

Corrin has become really busy being king by doing paperwork, signing papers, and more. He is getting exhausted and overwork himself. He never felt this exhausted before. Corrin keeps working hard causing him to get sick for some time. Everyone is getting worried about their king usually getting sick. They don't know what is causing him to push himself to work so hard. They are hoping that he is all right and nothing too serious is currently happening.

* * *

In the King's Work Room, Corrin is finishing the last of his paperwork. He signed his name on the paper and placed the pen on the table. He leans on the chair, ran his hand through his hair, and sighs deeply.

"I'm done." Corrin looks at the window and notices that it is nighttime. He doesn't realize that it is already dark. He was too focused that he lost track of time. "Did time pass by that quick? Maybe I'm just too absorbed in this work. Well, I'll go to the hot spring. I need to relax and take all this stress away." Corrin stands up from his chair and leaves the King's Room to head to the hot spring.

The night is quiet and everyone in the castle is asleep. The guards in the castle see their king pass by and bow to him. Corrin smiles in return and tells them to be careful. They nod and leave to continue their patrols.

Corrin arrives at the bath house and walks in. He takes off this clothes and place them in the basket. He leaves the dressing room and enter the hot spring. He slowly walks in, feeling hot water on his skin and sit down. He is enjoying the water, flustered from the steaming water, closing his eyes, and let out a sigh in relief. The King feels the stress is going away and it is relaxing his muscles. He feels better than ever.

"This feels nice. It's melting my stress away, I should stay here more often." he mumbled.

Corrin opens his eyes and sees a shadowy figure in the steam. He tilts his head wondering who it is. He sees a feminine body and blushed lightly.

"Who's there?" the figure asked, turning towards Corrin. She gasps as she saw Corrin.

Corrin knows that feminine voice. He covered his eyes with his hands from seeing the amazing feminine body. "I-I'm s-sorry, A-Azura. I didn't k-know you were in h-here." he apologizes.

"Corrin? Why are you here?" Azura asks as she sits back down in the steaming water. She didn't sound happy.

"I-I just f-finished a-all of my p-paperwork. S-So, I c-came h-here to r-relax. And I-I t-thought e-everyone was a-asleep." Corrin still has his eyes covered.

"It's not nice to peek a girl who is bathe, but I'll forgive since you didn't know I was here."

"A-Are you sure? S-Should I leave?"

"I said I'll forgive you."

"I think m-my stress level is g-gone n-now. I'm going t-to l-leave now." Corrin quickly jumps out of the hot spring. That was embarrassing to see in Corrin's eyes. He didn't know that Azura has such a beautiful body. She's pretty much a more than a beautiful woman in Corrin's eyes. Azura is the only one that can make his stress go away when he sees her.

Azura sighs wondering what is wrong with Corrin. Why is he acting so embarrassed? Was it from the hot water? Azura smiled and continued to relax in the hot spring.

* * *

In Corrin's Room, he is lying on his bed still embarrassed. He couldn't stop thinking about recent events. "I need to stop thinking about Azura's body. Even if it's the most beautiful thing I saw. N-No! I need to stop. I need something to stop thinking about that. I think some sleep will help me. Y-Yeah, I need some sleep." Corrin closes his eyes hoping that he doesn't dream about a certain blue-haired beauty.

Next morning, the sun is rising, the birds are chirping soundly and flying freely in the skies, and butterflies on the flower field flying around gathering nectars.

Corrin opens his eyes and stands up from bed. He rubs his eyes, stretches, and yawns. He felt something beside of him. He looks beside him, he sees a set of wavy blue hair, and what appears to be a woman sleeping. He falls off the bed.

'What the? Why is Azura sleeping in my room? Am I dreaming?' he thought, shockingly. Corin puts his hand on his cheeks and pinched it. 'Ow! Okay, I'm not dreaming then how did Azura get in my room?'

Azura starts to move around the bed. "Hmmmm..." she mumbles in her sleep.

Corrin blinks a couple of time and stands up. He rubs the back his head wondering what he should do. 'Should I leave her here?' Corrin looks at Azura who is sleeping peacefully. He put his hands on his cheeks and blushed lightly. 'What the hell am I thinking? I mean Azura is beautiful and lovely and I like her so much, but I'm embarrassed to tell her that I like her.'

Corrin continues to look at her then shook his head no. 'I think I should leave before Azura gets mad at me again. I don't want to see her bad side again.' he turns and walks to the door. He opens the door and leaves his room and closes the door from behind.

Corrin sighs deeply that he has to do more work. He wishes that he have a day off. He heads towards to the King's Room to do more paperwork.

As he was heading to the room, a light blue haired maid bows to Corrin and smiles.

"Good morning, Lord Corrin. Did you sleep well?" she asks, walking beside him.

Corrin grins and answers. "Good morning to you too, Flora. And I slept like a log... sort of."

Flora is confused. "What do you mean, Lord Corrin?"

Corrin waves his hands back and forth. "It's um...nothing. Forget what I just said," he demanded.

"Um, sure thing." Flora continues. "Don't forget that you'll be having visitors coming today, Lord Corrin."

Corrin nods. "Yes. I remember. Make sure you and Felicia show them a tour around the castle first."

Flora bows and nods. "Yes, Milord." she leaves Corrin's side and head back to work.

Corrin continues to walk and head to the King's Room.

* * *

In Corrin's Room, Azura wakes up and stands up from the bed. She looks around the room and notices that she isn't in her room. She wonders how she ended up in The King's Room.

"Where am I?" Azura yawns and rubs her eyes. "Why am I sleeping in Corrin's Room and how did I get here? I remembered that I was sleeping in my room before."

She is getting confused. How did she get into Corrin's room in the first place? She was sleeping in her room and suddenly appeared in his room. Did she sleep walk to his room? Did she get really sleepy and didn't notice what room she went in? Whatever it was, she was able to sleep peacefully.

Azura gets off the bed and sees that Corrin isn't here. He is probably working again as usual. She walks to the door and leaves the room, hoping no one saw her that she was in Corrin's Room.

As Azura was walking in the halls, she sees Felicia in a hurry. She is wondering what is going on.

"Felicia, why are you in a hurry?" she asked.

Felicia stops and turns to Azura and answered. "Oh, Lady Azura! We're having visitors today. And Lord Corrin wants me and Flora to give them a tour around the castle."

Azura blinks a couple of times and forgot that visitors are coming to the Castle Valla. "I see." she frowns. "Who are the visitors?"

Felicia feels a little anxious. "Well, um. If I remember it is a prince of another kingdom."

"Is he here now?"

Felicia nodded. "Yes, he arrived just now. Are you going to greet them?"

Azura shook her head. "Not yet. What about Corrin? Is he going to greet them as well?"

"Flora told me that he went to his office and continue his work."

Azura sighs lightly. "I see. I'll go and get Corrin then."

"Are you sure, Lady Azura? I'm sure that Lord Corrin doesn't want to get interrupted while he is working."

"Don't worry. I'm his advisor. It is a King's job to greet his visitors first."

"Okay. Well, I better get going. I can't keep them waiting." Felicia walk passes Azura and runs to the entrance of the castle.

Azura watches as Felicia leaves then continues to walk to Corrin's Office.

* * *

In the King's Work Room, Corrin was reading and signing the papers. He sighs deeply and run his hand through his hair. The stress is coming back as he is working hard. He has been working hard since he woke up.

He is hoping that she comes and take his stress away. She is the one that can help him clear his mind. But he doubts that she will come and see him. He closes his eyes and sighs deeply once again. He begins to daydream in his mind.

Someone knocks the door, but Corrin doesn't hear it and doesn't respond to the door. Someone knocks the door harder this time. Corrin still doesn't hear the door knocked. Then a voice called.

"Corrin?" Azura calls out. "Corrin are you in here?"

She waits for an answer from Corrin, but no response from him. Azura is getting a little worried.

"I'm coming in, Corrin." she opens the door and walks into the room and closes that from behind.

She walks up to Corrin and sees that he isn't doing anything. Is he sleeping or daydreaming?

"Corrin?" she calls once again.

Corrin sighs annoyingly. "What do you want?" he said annoyingly, not turning his head. He doesn't know that it is Azura in his work room.

Azura is surprised that Corrin responded with an annoying tone. He hardly ever uses this tone before. "Did you forget that we have visitors in the castle today?" she asked.

"Of course not. I'm here to get the papers out of the away. So, I won't work too much of it later on." he replied.

Azura sighs lightly. "Is there something wrong, Corrin?" she asks.

"There is nothi-" The Half-Dragon turns around and open his eyes and sees a certain blue-haired singer. "A-Azura?! Wh-why are you here?"

"I was coming to get you to welcome the visitors."

Corrin blushes in embarrassment. "I kn-know, but I just um...I wanted to get a head start on these um...papers." He is alone with Azura. He starts to get nervous around her. "So um...did you sleep well last night?"

Azura smiles. "I did," then she frowns. "But how did I end up in your room?"

"Um? I don't know. I was wondering the same thing,"

Azura blinks. "I see. Well whatever it was, I was able to sleep well. It was pretty comforting." she smiled.

Corrin blushes deeply. He never knew that Azura enjoys sleeping next to him. "Y-Yeah. Um, although you did um...yeah." he couldn't say finish the sentence. He is too embarrassed to say it.

Azura is confused. What is Corrin trying to say to her? "Hm? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Corrin quickly stands up and waves his hands back and forth defensively. "N-N-No. Th-There n-n-nothing wrong w-with me." he laughed nervously.

"You're blushing and stammering. Are you getting sick?" Azura moves her hand onto Corrin's forehead to see if he is getting a fever. Corrin feels Azura touch and started to get more embarrassed and blushing deeply.

"Agh-um-er-I'm-er-um-fine, Az-Azura."

"You don't sound fine to me." Azura places both of hands on his cheeks and leans closer to him.

Corrin feels his temperature of his embarrassment rising higher and higher. It's like he is about to blow up. He moves back slowly, but he trips and falls over with Azura. Corrin's eyes were closed as he fell down onto the floor.

"Ouch! That hurts." he opened his eyes and Azura on top of him. He is still blushing in embarrassment. "Er-um-Azura. You're o-on top of-um-."

Azura sighs lightly and gets off of Corrin. "You're a strange one, Corrin."

Corrin stands up on his feet, "I'm so-sorry about that."

Azura giggles. "It's alright," then she frowned. "You need to hurry and greet the visitors."

The normal colours on his face are back and he sighs deeply. "Yeah, I know. I'm just exhausted. That's all."

"Shall we go together and meet them?"

Corrin blinks in surprised and nods. "Sure," he starts to mumble. "I hope that we don't run into problems like that again."

"What was that?"

"Oh, it's-um-nothing." Corrin tries to pretend that he doesn't say anything. "W-We-um-get-er-um." Corrin puts his finger on his cheek and starts to blush again.

Azura is confused, what is happening with her king right now? "Well, we should go." she turns and walks to the door and open it. Corrin nods slowly and follows Azura from behind.

Although, they've never meet this prince from another kingdom before. This is the first time that someone visits the Kingdom of Valla. Maybe it is some sort of greeting or something. Whatever it is, they are hoping that this prince isn't troublesome one.

* * *

 **Thanks to Kaizer Rinzence for editing the chapter. :D**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. It took me a while to think for lines for Corrin to say.**

 **Corrin is always embarrassed to talk to Azura when they are alone or when she touching him. Of course, Azura doesn't know that yet.**

 **Do you think that Corrin will able to her his love to her? Or will it be too late?**

 **I guess we can find out later in the chapters. I'll see you soon in the next chapter.**


End file.
